The Center for AIDS Research at NYU Medical Center comprises seventy clinical and basic science investigators performing research in four contiguous institutions in lower Manhattan. These scientists are all faculty members of the NYU School of Medicine, although their laboratories and research clinics are located at the Manhattan VA Hospital, BelleVue Hospital, the Public Research Institute, as well as the School of Medicine buildings, including Tisch Hospital and the Skirball Institute. Many important contributions to our understanding of the virology, immunology, epidemiology, and the infections and neoplastic complications of this disease have been made by NY investigators since they identified their first patient in 1980. NYU clinicians are caring for over 4,000 HIV-infected individuals, and our clinical research efforts attract additional patients from several thousands of HIV+ subjects throughout the metropolitan region. The CFAR supports this productive program of research and increases its efficiency by providing four shared core facilities, and developmental funds to support young investigators and new research opportunities. The CFAR also brings together investigators with similar interests into several research programs to facilitate innovation and collaboration.